


i had the time of my life fighting dragons with you.

by annmeredithperkins



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Bartlet Administration, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, One Shot, Santos Administration, and that is how i write him, donna is the cutest human ever, i believe in bi!josh and pan!donna and may include this in a couple of the drabbles, joshua lyman is a sap, pre during and post canon i like to switch it up, some canon divergence, the tv show was too straight for my liking, these two idiots spent a long time getting together they’re allowed to be extra soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annmeredithperkins/pseuds/annmeredithperkins
Summary: A collection of short ficlets/drabbles detailing the canon, post canon and slightly alternate universe antics of White House staffers Josh Lyman and Donna Moss.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss, Josh Lyman/Sam Seaborn (Mentioned)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 134





	1. untouchable, burning brighter than the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoilers up to 4x15. what happens during the cab ride and how on earth did josh come up with the “wild thing” nickname?

He was somewhat exaggerating, adding their usual snark, with the line about sitting on his lap. 

But the number of them in the cab had earned them an eyebrow raise from the driver, who perhaps would’ve said more if their attire and requested location didn’t connect a few dots. They were both perched on their recurring tightrope of professionalism, and Donna was perched on his knee, back resting against the door and feet draped over Josh’s other leg, just entering Toby’s space. The man had given Josh a brief warning look when they adjusted into their current position, sporting the same air of disapproval he’d shot during the snowball fiasco.

She shuffled slightly, her face subtly displaying a discomfort at where the car’s hard shell pressed into her spine and Josh moved her a touch further onto his thigh so she was more secure. He was awarded a soft smile from her for that and suddenly it wasn’t just Toby’s raised eyebrow that made him briefly contemplate just how bad an idea this was. Donna was still clad in his coat, drawing on some kind of underlying primal insanity he didn’t expect to have and the quirk of her lips was infectious and oh so endearing. The blonde ringlets that grazed her shoulder begged to be run through his fingers and he was desperately trying not to contemplate how close his hand on her knee was to the inviting slit in the navy fabric. Josh was beginning to majorly regret inviting his crackpot backup team, scared of greatly embarrassing himself with his thoughts of what was under his assistants gown.

Charlie, Will and Danny had continued their banterous conversation about the former’s love life, purposely ignorant to the Josh and Donna shaped elephant in the cab. Toby had seemingly stopped his non-verbal beration and remained silent, gazing straight ahead out of the windscreen. Even without this, their full attention was on each other. They had an exceptional talent of getting completely lost in one another, disregarding their surroundings.

“Are we good?” She murmured, briefly moving her hand to toy with his snow coloured scarf. Josh’s eyes flickered down to where she was sitting as he chuckled an intake of breath.

“We’re good Donnatella. It’s a good day. We got our man officially elected, for the second time I might add, and I for one intend to celebrate by drinking and dancing.” He declared confidently and listened as Donna giggled softly, a smirk playing on her lips.

“Wow. Aren’t you a wild thing?” Josh laughed again, leaning into her shoulder to muffle the eruption of the noise.

“I like that. No more ‘Josh’ or ‘boss’. Just that.”

“In your dreams.” It came out as more of a whisper as she exhaled, trailing off and risking a look directly into his eyes. Donna found herself chewing on her lip slightly as she realised just how dark they’d become.

“Yeah...” They retained eye contact for a period of time before Donna heard her name from behind her and broken out of their trance, turned to smile sweetly at Charlie.

Josh continued sneaking looks at her, utterly bewildered how her hair could glow so brightly in the dreary lighting of the cab. He contemplated that all the time in the world would not likely be enough to really drink her in, unsure that he’d ever get that opportunity anyway. Tomorrow they’d go back to being them; Donna wearing her own coat and Toby’s expressions returning to disinterest and Josh had decided tonight would be one of those where he just let the moments happen, and he cherished them like a lifeblood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!!! recently started writing a few little one shots for josh and donna after finishing the show. i’ve posted most of them on twitter already and GREATLY appreciate all the love ive received on there from them but it’s nice to have a place to put them all together!


	2. only bought this dress so you could take it off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoilers up to 5x20. we all wanna know what would happen if josh and donna get stranded together. inspired by my personal distaste for donna’s outfit (sorry wife)

Donna had been concerned that when Josh and her were locked in a room together, it would quickly turn to hell in a hand basket in their current moods. The Belgium debacle, although solved, had left a strange air in their relationship, one that she was struggling to characterise. They were usually so on the mark with their teasing banter, now everything felt like a seesaw of extremes. 

Old Donna and Josh would probably have been able to just work, a few flirty remarks being passed like their shared bottle of beer. She wasn’t sure when she lost them but today felt like ending with him being strangled in a fiery rage or her being thrown on the desk in a fit of passion. 

“This dress is.... interesting.” Josh had reached the pacing stage of impatience, bouncing around as he gesticulated his hand towards Donna. She was leant against the desk, not moving since she’d gotten off the phone with CJ a couple of minutes ago, instead just folding her arms across her chest as he flailed. His bow tie flapped with the movement, having been tugged apart shortly after the lockdown announcement so he could release the top buttons of his dress shirt. 

Strangling was looking good, Donna pondered. 

“You really know how to woo a woman, don’t you Josh? They all throw themselves at your feet with compliments like that.” He wasn’t looking directly at her when she spoke but he could feel the eye roll, a side effect of their borderline telepathic dynamic. 

“Donna. You’re. That’s not what I meant.” Josh chastised himself. It wasn’t exactly going how he wanted it to, courtesy of his foot in mouth syndrome. Congenital. No cure known. Josh had felt a shift in the relationship recently, as if they’d suddenly started dancing out of time, and his brain was opposed to any change between them that didn’t immediately feel like his mouth on hers. 

Maybe teasing her about the dress was a poor choice when he could see the battle in her eyes of whether to punch his lights out, but it felt familiar, so he tried his luck. 

“I’m running out of dresses to wear to these things! White House salaries don’t go as far as you promised.” She was plucking at the silky fabric, pulling a face of discontent that was so quintessentially Donna he couldn’t help the small rise of his lips. 

“I never said...” He chuckled softly, throwing his smile at her as their eyes met, causing a small smirk of her own. 

“It’s not fair, anyway.” She mumbled. “You just get to throw the same tux on at every one of these events. Women need options. It’s not really that bad is it?” She went back to playing with it softly and Josh tried not to focus too hard as it revealed more of her possibly never-ending leg. It wasn’t bad at all. Every time he saw her in formal wear was a new surprise, and an excuse to ogle whichever parts of her pale skin she had treated him to. 

“It’s just very.. blue. And ruffled.” He’d stopped fidgeting and stepped closer to her, moving his head down a little to encourage her to meet his eyes. When they locked again, Donna almost had to break the stare from how intensely Josh seemed to be looking at her. He blinked and shook himself back up to his full height, motioning at her again. 

“And is that tie.. thingy.. even secure? I do NOT want another Karen Cahill incident.” His voice had risen a little in pitch and Donna’s eyes widened briefly, a combination of embarrassment returning from the previous situation and of shock to Josh’s bringing it up. He should’ve been creeped out, receiving women’s underwear in the mail, but the context of how his assistant had misplaced it was just another of her endearing qualities. He wondered if everything would be endearing with her. Even in this little limbo they’d found themselves in, the quirk of her lips in smiles or exasperation were his favourite moments of the day. 

“You are so dramatic. Is anyone planning on untying my dress, Joshua?” She had unfolded her arms, now placing them on her hips as she rose. She’d kicked her heels off the same time Josh had removed his tie but he only had an inch or so on her without them. Josh found himself looking down at her hands, their placement emphasising just how well the dress fit her, clinging softly to the curve of her. His full name coming from her lips felt just as good as any pet name he’d heard and Josh felt his chest tighten whenever she spoke it. 

“Maybe.” He whispered. Bite the bullet. Before it hits you again. 

“What?” It was Donna’s turn for her pitch to rise. 

“It’s just very blue.” His voice had dropped and his gaze scanned her body. “And ruffled.” 

Josh advanced another step, closing the distance between them. His hand brushed her own, replacing it on the apex of her hip. 

“And I’m really not sure this tie is very secure.”

“Josh.” Her breath hitched, the word coming out as more of an exhale. Josh’s darkening eyes searched her face before settling directly on her own, willing her to understand what he wanted to say. She felt her head nod softly and Josh moved his free hand to fiddle with the small blue string, tugging it loose instantly.


	3. spent my whole life trying to put it into words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post canon. josh is getting suspicious about the fact he hasn’t been allowed to see donna’s office yet.

“Donna..” He singsonged her name, watching as he exaggerated the sway of their joined hands, walking briskly towards the White House gates with the quiet accompaniment of their detail.

She gave him an ever recurrent eye roll now with the added extra of a soft grin as she murmured “God, I am dating a child.”

He flashed his dimples back, raising their hands to his mouth and placing a soft kiss on her knuckle which earned him another eye roll. He wasn’t sure if she knew just how endearing the gesture was and how often he did things with the intention of warranting that response. 

“So. We have to go over the First Lady’s first international trip.” They flashed their matching badges and smiles at security as they entered the lobby, receiving a curt nod in response. 

“How’s 11? I’ll stop by your office after I’ve met with Annabeth.” His fingers played with the cuff of her blazer as they turned to face one another. 

“Babe, don’t you think it’s a little strange we’ve been here three weeks now and every time we have to discuss something you come to my side of the building. I haven’t even seen your office.” He whined. “I want to see my beautiful girlfriend and get some truthfully needed exercise but it feels like this spectacular plan of mine is being prevented.” Josh maintained eye contact with her sleeve as he fiddled with it, leaving her to look at the soft pout on his features. 

“You’re reading into this.” She ran her thumb along his knuckle once and dropped his hand. 

“I am? Then why haven’t I seen your office?”

“Joshua.” Donna’s tone was stern, her hands moving to her hips, a truly threatening gesture in her maroon pant suit. 

“Donnatella.” He mimicked, unable to keep the corners of his lips from turning up and ruining any semblance of sincere complaint. “It’s weird. We’re going to your office. Now.” He rejoined their hands, pulling them haphazardly through the rush of people milling around the West Wing’s corridors. 

“Don’t you have a country to run?”

“Probably.” He shrugged. “Sam can handle it.”

When they eventually halted in the East Wing, Josh had stopped dead still in the middle of the spacious room. 

“It’s better than my office.” 

“Josh.” Donna exhaled. 

“It’s. Better. Than _my_ office.” The familiar falsetto of an exasperated Josh rang out, trustily backed up by wild gesticulation. 

“You’re being ridiculous. You have a private door to the Oval Office.” She folded her arms, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Oh my God. Donna.” He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders before moving them so he was holding her face, brushing his thumb along her cheekbones. “It’s better than my office.” He kissed the tip of her nose before capturing her lips, this movement the most natural thing in the world for him now. 

“You are the most amazing woman.” She blushed and the darkening of her cheeks only encouraged him back to her mouth, pouring all the admiration he had for her into the kiss. When they pulled apart he was beaming and she once again felt an ache inside her so strong that she wasn’t sure it was possible to love anyone this much. 

“Plus..” The glow of his smile shifted quickly into his signature smirk as he glanced around the still fairly empty room, eyes deliberately shifting to the door. “Seems pretty quiet around here, huh?”


	4. swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post canon. inspired by the cold open to parks and recreation 6x12 “farmers market”. josh wants to compliment donna on the work she’s done. others are not so impressed.

“I gotta say, this budget report is quite impressive, Miss Moss. You really do make an excellent Chief of Staff.” The first sentence was thrown at her in their typical teasing tone but the follow up held such a sincerity Donna felt a redness invade her cheeks. It didn’t matter how long she held her position, how much confidence she had built in her own abilities. This wasn’t about validation from her former employer or a high powered political mind. This was about her best friend, the man who had seen the confused but determined 25 year old college drop-out become arguably the second most powerful woman in the country. 

“You’re not doing too bad a job yourself Mr Chief of Staff.” If it was possible, his dimples grew deeper as he shook his head slightly in laughter. “Could start knocking off a little earlier on a Friday though, take your wife out to dinner.” Donna grinned. 

“I think I liked it better when you two just stared longingly across a board room.” Their increasingly exasperated companion lamented, leaning against the door and glancing at her watch briefly. “Is it imperative for me to be here?” 

Josh, who had been fairly engrossed in staring at the brightness in his wife’s eyes, was annoyed to be snapped out of his haze. Shucking his newly required glasses off and rubbing his fingers along his temple, he almost hissed. 

“If you can _survive_ extending your patience a minute or two Louise, you can talk to me when I’ve finished this up.” Once his gaze returned to Donna, he felt himself relax again, lips quirked up just slightly. He wasn’t finished quite yet. 

“Just one more glance. It’s just managed so incredibly efficiently.” Donna rolled her eyes at his childish display but they kept themselves locked in this appreciation for each other. 

“Hell.  I think I liked it better when you snuck off to hook up in the hotel. At least I didn’t have to hear it.” Lou continued, past the point of caring whether the offenders were listening. They weren’t. 

“In fact... Donnatella?” Josh stood and looked at her with the softest expression. “Will you marry me?” This caused her to burst into a fit of infectious giggles and Josh flashed a huge smile. 

“You are such a dork.” She leaned over the desk to place her hand on his cheek and hover over his mouth. “I love you.” She whispered before kissing his still grinning lips. 

“Oh brother. I quit. I’m done. I don’t need my dream job.” Lou pushed herself off the doorframe and begun to turn on her heel before swinging back to add to her statement. 

“How Sam manages this I don’t know. The finishing each other’s sentences thing is creepy enough without being doused in this bucket of saccharine.” Lou waved the folder she was clutching at them in a playful distaste. 

“Oh, we practise the sentence thing at home.” Donna teased, biting her lip to prevent herself from losing it completely. 

“In bed.” That earned him a smack from his wife as he grabbed the hand causing the injury and used it to tuck her into his embrace. 

When the administration began, Donna had attempted to set boundaries so he wouldn’t wreck their professionalism by being as openly affectionate as he was at home. To Josh’s credit, he’d been as diligent in this task as any others he assumed in his new role. Yet, Donna could always tell when he was winding down from exhaustion because his resolve slacked greatly and he clung to her whenever he found the opportunity. 

“Christ. Here’s your damn statement. I’m out of here.” 


	5. all i can say is i was enchanted to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre series. inspired by parks and recreation 3x02 “flu season.” donna finally gets to meet the man she drove to new hampshire for. josh has concerns.

Flu season in New England was gruelling and long, something Josh was all too aware of. He’d lived through enough bedridden isolations whilst at home to dread when the months came around. His mom used to tell him you could learn a lot about a person from how they handled their illness, but when he contemplated that this was the same woman who enjoyed recounting her son’s horoscope in excruciating detail during their weekly phone call, he began to question her validity. Josh wouldn’t share this information with her willingly, but during the winter of 1998, unfamiliar with so many of his new colleagues, he took his mother’s suggestion and began to watch the flu. 

First, it told him that C.J. Cregg, although just as passionate about her role in the campaign, was self proclaimed not as “recklessly stubborn” as her male colleagues, taking her allotted time off eagerly as soon as symptoms began to show. 

It then told him that Toby Ziegler perhaps did have a beating heart somewhere under those scowls when he bundled C.J into his winter coat and took her back to the hotel himself, taking a few hours longer than necessary to return to his post. 

It reminded him that in the ten years he’d known Sam Seaborn, the man had avoided being affected by even the slightest cold. Alongside being a mathematical anomaly, this also made Josh increasingly jealous, given their initial solidarity in a poor diet and stupidly long hours. 

He was most interested in her, though. Within two weeks of knowing her, he’d established that Donna Moss was organised. And a caregiver. He’d acquired this information the day he entered his office to find her once again leant on his desk, twiddling the phone cable around her finger. 

“That’s great Mrs Lyman. I appreciate you sharing this all with me. I’ll make sure. Thank you. Lovely to talk to you too.” She smiled as she hung up, almost as if she forgot his mother was not there speaking to them in person. “Your mom.” 

“I’d gathered.” He raised an eyebrow. 

“She was giving me advice on how to deal with you when you get the flu. Said it usually hits fairly late in the season.” She finally moved to place the phone back onto the hook, jotting down something in her illegible writing. 

“I’m not sure I like you two being in cahoots.” 

She glared at him. “We’re not planning a heist, Josh.” 

“I don’t know that!” He motioned, defensively. “Anyway, what about if you get the flu?” 

She smirked, “You don’t have to worry about me.”

Four days later she was tucked into his chair, simultaneously pale and flushed. They were due for a meeting with Governor Bartlet and Leo in ten minutes, to discuss their numbers in the Midwest. Josh was taking this opportunity to introduce Donna to the man she was campaigning for, joking his “Cheesehead” assistant had insider information on the area. 

“I’m not sick Josh. Sometimes I get allergies and I’ve taken my meds and I’ll have you know, I only threw them up once, so I’m good to go.” 

“Donna.” It came out as a groan. 

“Josh, if I was sick, could I do this?” She scoffed, eyeing him as if he was being completely ignorant. 

“This being what, exactly?” 

“A… am I not doing a cartwheel?” She pouted. 

“Donna.” He placed his hand on her forehead, taking extra care to be gentle. “You have a fever.” Josh sighed, looking at her in a concerned disapproval. “I’m getting you some water.” 

“No time. Pip pip. Governor Kennedy awaits.” A borderline offensive British accent erupted from Donna and if Josh wasn’t so concerned, he’d be holding back his laughter. She attempted to rise from her seat, stumbling before Josh quickly grabbed a hold of her arm and settled her back down. 

“Geez, Donna. Kennedy wasn’t even a Governor. Doesn’t matter. I’ll just tell Leo you were... whatever you are, and we can reschedule your introduction. For the love of god, will you just stay put.” As he pivoted to find his boss, she called from behind him. 

“Joshua, be careful. The floor and the walls are moving. Stay ahead of them.” Josh shook his head. The woman had officially lost it. And she’d already spent too much time on the phone with his parents if she was privileged to use his full name. 

When Josh rounded the corner, he came face to face with his boss, one of the ever constant and often confusing folders tucked under his arm. 

“Leo. Listen, I..” It was all he managed to get out before Leo clapped him on the shoulder with a strong hand and interrupted. 

“Good! Donna meeting us in there? Let’s go.” 

He started on down towards the Governor's office, Josh trailing like a lost puppy in an attempt to garner his attention. 

“Leo…” He was gifted with a dismissive wave in response as Leo rapped on the door in front of him, giving a silent nod to the Governor as they entered. 

“Ah! There they are. Sorry Donnatella, please continue.” Jed Bartlet leant back in his chair, poised to listen to the woman in front of him with interest. 

“I was just saying that Wisconsin is a bit of a pioneer in social and labour legislation, Governor. Did you know we actually created the first statewide primary election system?” The blonde tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, the only indicator she was shy about the conversation. Donna was sat on the other side of the mahogany desk, hands clasped together in her lap as she delivered the lines with perfect clarity. 

“Fascinating.” Bartlet exclaimed as Josh was stunned into whispers of “How?” and “What?” earning him an irritated glare from Leo. Not only had his assistant magically beat him to their meeting destination, she was articulating far from the cryptic nonsense of merely five minutes ago. 

“Now, I have to say Miss Moss, I was skeptical when I heard you hadn’t graduated. But I’m beginning to see why our man over here disregarded that as an issue.”

“I’m afraid to say I hardly gave Josh much choice in the matter, sir.” He smiled at that, the only thing that had cut through his haze of confusion. 

“Nonsense. You showed initiative. And I think you’ll fit in wonderfully.” Bartlet declared, encouraging a beam from Donna that she turned to flaunt at Josh. He gave a subtle thumbs up in response. 

“Thank you, sir.”

“Right, talk to me some more about those Midwest voters. You two, sit down.” Josh moved to place himself next to his assistant, giving half focused responses throughout the conversation as he kept flicking his eyes to stare at her. She remained just as animated, enchanting the Governor with her input and endearingly random facts as the meeting progressed. When Leo made an increasing effort to round the discussion up, Josh followed Donna out to the corridor, letting them get out of earshot before he cracked. 

“What the fuck happened in there? Holy shit Donna you were... That was Knight in the ‘86 World Series level of good. Holy shit!” Josh was bouncing on the balls of his feet, flailing his arms towards Donna before he clutched her shoulders and pulled her against his chest. 

His arms were looped around her, boxing her into him when he heard a quiet muffle in his shoulder.

“Stop. This is the Language Police. I’m going to have to ask you to pull over.” He chuckled into her hair, realising he’d lost sentient Donna again, and stroked his hand through it delicately before releasing her. 

“Come on. Let’s get some pancakes and get you to bed.” Briefly mourning the loss of contact, he placed his hand on the small of her back and began to guide her along the corridor. 

“Why Sir!” Donna exclaimed in mock exasperation and oh god, Josh registered, the bad British accent had returned. “We’ve only just met. But I suppose I _could_ be persuaded into bed.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Josh roughly ran his hands over his face, reminding himself to not think too carefully about her response. When he looked back at her, her eyes were beginning to droop from the effort she’d exerted during the meeting and a smirk spread across his face. 

“Your performance back there is the only reason I’m not gonna use that against you for a very long time.” He saw her lips curl slightly and figured that was the closest he was getting to one of her trademark grins for now. As they reached the doorway, he fumbled for his scarf from where he’d haphazardly flung it towards one of the coat hooks earlier and wound it around Donna’s neck. Pulling back he admired his handiwork and ran his hands over her shoulders, making sure she was sufficiently wrapped up before they entered the chilling New Hampshire air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cant describe how much i enjoyed writing josh and donna in a ben and leslie scene i just had to do it again. feedback is appreciated whether it’s on here or you can come find me on twitter @simmslahiri


	6. devil’s in the details, but you got a friend in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoilers up to 2x02. during josh’s recovery, he and donna get a little obsessed with a certain television show and it’s slow burn.

“If what I’m about to say ever leaves this room, you won’t have a job by the end of it.” Josh’s look was stern, the most serious she’d seen him since she’d been staying with him. Donna nodded firmly. If she’d learnt anything from her fairly short stay, it was that several of Josh’s moods were contemporaneous and getting a grasp on his thoughts required even more than their usual tact. Her role in his recovery had been a learning experience for them. Any number of times in a day they fluctuated between Deputy Chief of Staff and his assistant, to close friends, to people unsubtly harbouring complicated feelings for each other, and it was becoming somewhat of a juggling act for Donna as the more sane of the pair. 

“ _When_ are they going to kiss Donna? I’m dying here. And not from the gaping hole in my chest, although that was a pretty good attempt.” Josh whinged. His childish tone was exaggerated by his appearance, hair still wild from sleep and wrapped in a blanket Donna had brought from her place, appalled he didn’t own one. He’d been careful not to have a noticeable reaction when she’d first tossed it at him, despite knowing full well the scent of her on it was going to drive him wild. 

“Nuh uh.” She mumbled through the popcorn she’d just taken a handful of, offering the bowl to him before returning it safely onto the table. “You came here the easy way, my friend. You don’t get to whine. Seven years, Joshua. You just flipped through a few DVDs.” 

“Donna, this isn’t a game of who’s the bigger fan. We’re both suffering!” It was her. Donna had become obsessed with the fictional FBI agents in college and had, as diligently as a national political campaign and a job at the White House let her, continued to tune in with the delusion this episode could be the one Mulder and Scully saw what was right in front of their eyes. When Josh had been prescribed his weeks of bed rest and Donna appointed herself as his live-in support, she’d taken the opportunity to rope him into her TV obsession. 

“Be quiet, before I start throwing the popcorn.” She glared, her bright eyes making her about as threatening as an upset kitten. 

“Easy with the throwing, tiger. I’ve been shot, remember? You don’t hang around here on a Sunday night for fun.” Josh made a show of slowly adjusting himself as if to prove his point, his chest still painfully sore as he learned further into the couch. 

“Don’t I?” She teased, but there was an air of earnestness that tugged slightly on his messed up heart. They fell back into a comfortable silence, watching as the far-fetched supernatural occurrence was uncovered by the iconic duo, occasionally interrupted by the sounds of Donna rustling popcorn. 

“He reminds me of you. Sometimes.” She mused as Fox Mulder shouted for his counterpart in a tone Donna had often heard from the lips of her boss. 

“Both dashing government employees?” Donna scoffed, eyeing her companion’s rumpled demeanour. 

“Desperately need looking after.” His smirk flickered slightly, unnoticeable to the average person, and Donna’s eyes widened almost comically, realising the insensitivity of her comment in context. 

“Donna.” He spoke breathy and soft, a combination derived from their proximity and his lessening respiratory struggle. 

“I didn’t.... I meant in the office.”

“I know.” 

She opened her mouth as if to speak, her soft exhales characterising her language block. 

“Donnatella. It’s okay.” She was chewing on her lip, a nervous habit Josh had picked up on, and it was taking a level of self control to not run his thumb gently across the reddening mark. The TV continued in the background as their eye contact intensified, the sound merely a backdrop to their comfortable staring match. It was supposedly unnatural that two people could have entire conversations with their eyes, but Josh thought he and Donna always seemed to manage it. 

“I should thank you.” He whispered. “For looking after me.” Her smile is soft, taking ownership of her face slowly, and she edges closer, moving to rest on her knees. Placing her hand on his cheek, Donna strokes the shadow of his right dimple with her thumb before pressing her lips to that spot, lingering a little longer than she knows she should. Josh feels the ghost of her touch, so close to where he craves it, as she pulls back. Adjusting herself to press into his side, Donna squeezes his forearm gently before letting it drape around her. For a second, as the light from the television lends a glow to her already golden head, tucked gently into the crook of his arm, he wonders if some part of his intensive surgery consisted of taking his heart out and handing it to this woman for safekeeping. 


	7. the snaps from the same little breaks in your soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoilers up to 6x09. donna and josh finally get their meeting but the location is perhaps not ideal for a civilised conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t write a lot of angst but apparently when i do, it’s pretty brutal. this is the meanest i’ll ever write josh and donna but sometimes they just need to be in their feelings! 
> 
> i need to give a big shoutout to fede (xstauren) who is always there to validate my ideas and help with the details. i am very thankful <3

Donna’s feet took her to the Hawk and Dove of their own accord, seeking a familiarity that wasn’t in the building she’d just left behind. She’d been knocked into an autopilot the minute Josh shrugged her off in the bullpen, smirking his way through her resignation. She’d felt the exact moment the layer of ice clouded over her heart, eager from the week or so it’d been allowed to build, cooling the inside of her chest every time she was rescheduled. 

No one had warned her what the etiquette was when your boss refused to even contemplate the legitimacy of your departure, so Donna had taken to collecting all the belongings she could physically manage to transport to her car and breaking down in a flood of tears, coating the steering wheel with her sobs. She’d promised she wasn’t to cry over Josh and convinced herself to be merely mourning the atmosphere she had become so accustomed to. 

When she wiped her eyes using the back of her barely shaking hands and started the car, she knew there was no intention to return to it until the next day. And her box of memories shoved onto the backseat would not get a look-in for much longer than that. 

Two vodka tonics in, she prayed she was imagining the all too familiar voice behind her. 

“You’re here.” It was a statement with the uncertainty of a question, as if Josh couldn’t tell whether he’d imagined her, and Donna was carefully ignorant of the fact she heard a crack in his tone. 

“This is practically the only fucking bar I know. It’s not like I get out a lot.” She mocked, her voice as bitter as the drink as she summoned the bartender back. 

Donna had three levels of drunk and Josh was well acquainted with them all. When they celebrated a victory, Donna was personified sunshine, as bright as her golden locks. She’d dance and sing with C.J, pulling Toby into hugs he reluctantly returned and talking Josh’s ear off from the passenger seat of his car as he drove her home. 

Sometimes she’d find them after an unsuccessful date and her slurring would consist of lost dreams and uncertain futures, her watery eyes boring into Josh’s as she asked if she was ever gonna settle down and be happy. They’d banter and he’d hold his tongue from declaring everything to her, masking it behind jabs at whoever had been the perpetrator that evening. 

When they lost something, Donna’s drunk words could cut glass. She wasn’t ordinarily foul-mouthed, as to be expected in such a professional place of work, but when the Republicans or god forbid, Amy Gardner, swindled them into a compromise, Donna could gain a particularly colourful vocabulary. One that Josh guessed he might be seeing a glimpse of tonight. 

The bartender raised his eyebrow at the man. 

“Scotch, neat.” 

“That’s gonna give you a fun morning. Can barely keep down a couple beers.” Josh scrunched his eyes closed at her words, hoping her plans weren’t to twist  _ all  _ of their fun inside jokes into biting remarks. 

“I hardly think you have a place to comment.” He knocked back the glass as it arrived, something they both anticipated he’d regret very shortly. Donna was swirling an unused straw around her third, the speed of her conversation the only clue she was feeling any of the alcohol. Sometimes the ten plus years Josh had on her didn’t like to be subtle in their reminders. Silence engulfed them, unfamiliar in its lack of comfort. 

“We  _ can _ talk, you know.” 

He barked out a sad laugh. If she wanted her fucking meeting in a dingy bar, then he would be her guest. 

“Okay.” He sighed, in that way of Josh’s where he made no attempt to pronounce the letters as they were intended. “I can talk. Shall we talk about how, whilst the president of the United States is trying to get the feeling back in his legs and I’m trying to wrangle a job I am frankly not prepared for, I was just abandoned by my assistant for blowing off a lunch date? If I’d have known that’s all it took to send you running…” The final sentence came out as a snap, and he was becoming very aware of the taste of whiskey coating his tongue as he spoke. 

“Oh. So you’re being a dick. Great.” 

“Am I?” Where they’d been side by side, staring into the assortment of drinks behind the bar, Josh turned his head to finally catch her eyes. “Or am I just hurt that the one person I thought knew me, knew that I am so  _ tired _ of being left...” . 

“This isn’t about you!” She announced, catching a look of disapproval from their server at the raise in her voice. 

“Isn’t it?” He matched her tone, and saw the grind of her teeth as she exhaled through her nose. 

“No! It’s about me and about not wanting to be a goddamn assistant for the rest of my life. Not that you wanted to take the time to listen to me clarify that. Anything’s a priority except Donna!” The outbursts had made her mouth dry and she poured the rest of her drink down her throat, hoping for a hydration it wasn’t going to give. 

“You weren’t just my assistant.” Josh murmured. 

“Oh yeah? What was I then?”

His thoughts were fogging, the whiskey doing its job, and he had to stop himself before he blurted out “everything.”

“My best friend!” The ice in her heart cracked a little at that, remembering all the late nights in the office where the work had dissolved into jokes and the car rides home when she was too drunk to filter her random thoughts. But it wasn’t enough. It didn’t change the static position C.J. and Charlie had enlightened to her. Plus, since her return from Gaza, it had felt like she was just a burden to Josh rather than anyone who’s opinion had weight in his life. 

Donna shook her head. “I need to do this.” 

“No you don’t! You don’t need to leave me.” 

“I’m not leaving  _ you.  _ I’m leaving a job.” 

She didn’t have it in her to keep going round in this circle, Donna determined, removing herself from the bar seat and starting towards the door. Josh scrambled behind her, following her out, repeating her name. 

“I need you. What am I supposed to do?”

“I’m not doing this again, Josh.” Not working two jobs to pay for a stupid, fucking medical degree. Not filing and answering telephones instead of pursuing a real career. Her eyes began to water as she motioned out into the street, the lights of the cab a symbol of her escape. 

“Donna. You don’t get it! I…” He was desperate. Josh could feel Donna slipping away from him and he couldn’t let her go without knowing, without giving her a reason to stay. He held her face between his hands, a shocking warmth in contrast to the freezing air. 

“Don’t. You don’t. I cant let myself believe it.” 

“I love you.” He choked out, somehow sounding more assured than anything else he’d said that night. In not one of Donna’s fantasies of hearing those words did it include standing on a cold sidewalk, silently sobbing, the alcohol leaving a rough taste in her mouth. She grabbed his wrists, removing the soft touch of his palms from her face. It was only making this harder. 

“Josh. You’re.. We’re drunk. Please, please don’t. Not like this.” She shook her head, feeling dizzy from his words more than anything else, willing them to be unsaid, to be treasured for another time. 

“I do. I’m ridiculously in love with you Donnatella Moss, and I have been for so long.” She could see the glisten in his eyes too and it was taking all her willpower not to cave, to curl into his chest and stay there forever. Tearing her eyes away, she felt a rush of relief as the cab parked up. 

“I.. I have to go, Josh. I’m not letting this be like the last time.” As long as she said that, she could convince herself that this was brave and not stupid. Last time she was brave it had led her in a beat up Ford Tempo to Jed Bartlet and to that messy New Hampshire office and to  _ him.  _ Donna couldn’t live with herself if she started viewing Josh like Freeride and that made it imperative for her to close the door, watching him glued to the spot as the driver moved away. 

When she entered the Vice President’s office, an air of confidence she’d hidden away for months now floating around her and a pain in her heart she knew was only imagined, Donna figured there was only one explanation. 

They were drunk. He can’t remember, she concluded. Because her voicemail would be filled with apologies and good luck wishes, if he remembered. He’d be pulling her into him, kissing her senseless and counting down to when he could next see her, if he remembered. 

Josh woke with a pain in his head he was much too old for, and a desire to rebreak his window. Declaring the safety of the Earth with Charlie alongside him, feeling the unmistakable absence of a snarky comment, Josh figured there was only one explanation. 

They were drunk. She can’t remember, he reasoned. Because there wouldn’t be a stranger at her desk, where  _ they  _ joked, if she remembered. She’d be by his side, in his arms, honouring him with one of her smiles that revealed all her teeth, if she remembered. 

Wouldn’t she?


	8. when i’m with anybody else, it’s so hard to be myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre series. a campaign detour that’s a little close to home for josh. it’s his home. he takes donna to his house.

“What are you doing? It’s freezing out.” Josh’s pitchy exasperation broke the peaceful silence Donna had found herself in, gazing at the unmoving Connecticut night sky. She had latched onto the opportunity outside of the bustling exhaustion of the campaign to have this alone time; no endearing but demanding nuisance with messy hair and a messy desk requesting one thing or another routinely. Despite her indignations, Donna knew there was no thrill like this job and every eye roll she tossed him was laced with affection for a man who wrangled his way into being her friend as she wrangled him into being her boss. 

Frankly, she thought as her eyes scanned the shadowy but perfectly maintained garden, not many assistants would readily agree to a detour to their boss’ childhood home with his best friend and awaiting mother, so perhaps he’d not done a bad job on that wrangling. 

“You’ve been strutting around the city for too long, drama queen. This is practically mild.” Her lips curled at Josh’s visual opposition to the nickname, absentmindedly brushing the stray lint from his flannel shoulder, barely visible under the porch lighting. 

“Okay, Cheesehead. Put a goddamn coat on at least. Wait here.” Donna, who had no intention of moving anyway, watched as Josh jogged back inside, returning in seconds with a handful of maroon fabric. 

Running the cotton between her fingers, touch grazing over the rough embroidery, she laughed into the sweatshirt as she pulled it over her head. The adjustment disheveled her hair and Josh figured he could spend hours focused on how the thin, blonde strands fell around her, identical in his eyes to wisps of gold. 

“Sorry. It’s just, they owe me one.” The sleeves fell just over her hands and he was struggling to not lose himself in thoughts of her in all his clothing. Moments like this, in the dark, away from the campaign, were risky for Josh’s ever decreasing self restraint and denial. 

“That right?” She threw him a subdued smile. 

“It was gonna cost a lot. And my parents wanted me close to home. I’m _here_ now, anyway.” This was perhaps the first time she’d rendered Josh speechless, though it seemed he was just letting her lead the conversation, his eyes fixated on her own. Donna bit her lip at the intensity of his gaze. “You don’t seem shocked?” 

Josh shook his head, holding back a familiar smirk. “I could see you at Harvard.” Her heart jumped at the simple statement. She didn’t require the validation; the acceptance letter had provided enough, but there was something about Josh viewing her as an equal that solidified their undefined relationship. 

“Shame we wouldn’t have met.” Donna paused, playing with a smile whilst she waited for the penny to drop. “Because you’re ridiculously old.” He snorted, raising his eyebrow at her audacity. 

“I can fire you, you know?” She refused to even acknowledge his statement, aware they’d passed that point months ago and any attempts to do his job without her now would be moot. 

“I think I’m keeping this.” Donna whispered, playing with the hem of the material. 

“Are you?” It was purely rhetorical. Josh would give her anything she wanted. 

“I feel like I look better in it.” She did, his brain provided immediately. When his stare didn’t constitute a reply, she continued. “Your mom’s nice.”

“My mom’s about as nuts as you are.” 

“We should join forces.” 

“Don’t even joke about that.” He panicked, causing Donna to steady him, seconds away from letting out a laugh at the dramatics. Once he’d settled, she afforded a glance back at the house. 

She pulled a face. “And you’re _rich,_ apparently.”

“I’m not the one who pays you. Don’t get ideas.” Her lip drooped slightly, recovering quickly to a look of childish glee. 

“My birthday’s next month.”

“There it is..” A warm laugh was shared before they returned to the comfort of the surrounding noise, crickets singing in the distance.

“Josh?” He hummed in response. 

“I wish I’d have met him.” Donna placed her hand on top of Josh’s and he turned it to lace their fingers, stroking his thumb over the unbelievably soft skin in a comforting rhythm. 

“He liked you.” Her eyes widened. 

“He did?” 

Josh grinned at her surprise, unable to control his dimples as he spoke. “Uh huh. Big fan of your.. phone etiquette.” 

“Of course. I am very well spoken.” She nodded, shivering slightly just at the contact of their joined hands. 

“Yeah.” Josh shuffled nervously, suddenly boring holes into his shoelaces with his stare. “He urm, made a couple jokes. How he’s ‘got a ring laying about somewhere for this one’.” He glanced back at Donna to gage her reaction, her face full of something he couldn’t quite recognise. She squeezed his hand gently before removing it to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“You would be so lucky.” 

“Listen. Donna—“ They locked eyes again and Donna wished for a pause in time; just enough to study his face how she really wanted to, appreciating all the lines that made up _him._

“I know.”

“I wanna say it.” He pouted.

Donna chuckled at that. “Okay.” 

“I don’t know how on earth you managed it, since Sam’s been here for ten years and my mother’s been kicking me around for over 35 but in six months you have become one of three people I am completely comfortable being myself around.” She could cry from the sincerity, and from a happiness that she was gifted to such an exclusive club of really knowing Josh. She was hardly a closed book and didn’t require the facade in the same way as her companion, but she hoped he knew the feeling was reciprocated. 

“I have that face.” 

“You have a face?”

“A trustworthy face.” She brightened. “You know? People feel like they can tell me stuff.” He supposed that was one way to describe it, her pure joy. The hours he could spend counting her almost invisible freckles.

“Yeah.” 

A cry from the doorway knocked their stare apart. 

“What the hell are you two doing? It’s freezing out here.” Before Donna could respond, Josh was mocking. 

“Donna’s from Wisconsin, Samuel. This is mild.” 

Another voice emerged from behind Sam, her arm resting on his to peer through the gap in the door.

“Joshua, did I raise you to bring guests here just to lock them out in the dark all night?” 

“But-“ Josh began to splutter, regressing to his ten year old self in tone. “It was Donna!” The woman shook her head, the gesture identical to when it was made by Josh himself. 

“Come on in, sweetheart. My son can make us some coffee.” She wrapped her arm around the soft material covering Donna’s shoulder as she approached, pulling her close and leading her inside. 

“Mom.” Josh whined, evidently not yet finished with his petulant ways. He received a glare in response, looking over to see Sam biting his lip to hold back laughter. 

“Thank you, Joshua.” 

“Yeah.” A sizeable smirk he would’ve detested from anyone else overtook Donna’s face as she parroted “Thank you, Joshua.”


	9. lord, save me, my drug is my baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set in an alt universe s2. inspired by friends 5x02 “the one with all the kissing.” josh is slightly struggling with the secret part of his and donna’s secret relationship.

Sam Seaborn had kissed Josh Lyman before, in the days before Bartlet and presidential campaigns and fifteen hour stints in the West Wing. Josh had kissed him like he wrangled politicians, eager and calculated, pulling them closer with a firm hand to gain control. 

It seemed so unoriginal and unpoetic to Sam when he considered how they’d started, drunk and laughing into each other’s shoulders in the back of a cab until they were just too close, Josh pulling him into his apartment before backing against the door and tugging their mouths together with fervour.

Months later their ending felt unpoetic too, an agreement that permanence was not on the cards for anything except their friendship. Soon the rhythm of before had returned and Sam convinced himself that he wasn’t thinking about what it would be like, just to kiss Josh again. 

Donna Moss had kissed Josh Lyman before: early one morning in the dim lighting of his apartment, him clutching her face like a lifeline whilst she thread her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. Josh kissed her like it was all he’d been waiting for, pouring all the gazes and hand brushes and slightly too brazen remarks into her mouth as she willingly lent her lips to him. Their soft brushes spoke of friendship and love and a want so tender until they melted into one another, an invisible string locking them together. 

Recovery from Rosslyn had thoroughly exhausted him. A restlessness with no capacity for relief overcoming him and clipping the fuse for his temper until he was warring with his own head; yet she had remained his constant, squeezing his hand when he winced and stroking his hair when the nightmares made him sweat.

Josh’s mobility had been stilted, sharp pains shooting through his limbs and lungs if he tried to challenge them by staying on his feet a little longer. He lamented the strain of physical therapy, no matter how much it was improving his movement, and Donna was meticulously encouraging him to push on, somehow maintaining a calmness Josh was struggling to grasp onto himself. 

Enough time spent watching her smile at his smallest successes had greatly lowered the professional barriers he’d so carefully constructed, that as soon as he took a second to just _not think_ he was resting his palms on her cheeks and pressing his lips to hers gently. Josh detached them to gage a reaction, his expression the most earnest he’d been with anyone as he took the brief opportunity to graze his fingers over the smooth edge of her jaw before her eyes willed them back together. 

From then it was a constant, their little bubble causing her to forget a time where she wasn’t awoken by the soft caress of his lips on her shoulder or distracted from her tasks in his kitchen by his pout for attention. 

It seemed Josh was incredibly affectionate and the night before he was set to return to work, both hidden under the covers so her face was inches from his and bathed in shadow, he whispered how he hoped to be so when they returned to the bustle of their jobs. The lack of light didn’t bother Donna as she caressed his dimple with her thumb, already so familiar she could seek it out just by touch. His admission made her beam, softly agreeing that as long as they could keep it quiet in front of the others, he could pull her into any White House alcove and kiss her senseless, which elicited a short laugh before he attempted to do just that. 

——

It was such an uncommon occurrence for the senior staff’s schedules to coordinate enough to share a lunch in the mess that Josh and Sam had applauded themselves, even with the absence of Toby, as they occupied a table with Donna and C.J. The latter had only agreed under the condition she could work whilst they ate and had been fairly engrossed in a briefing folder throughout. 

“Shit.” Josh jumped up, ruffling his hand through his hair in panic as he caught sight of the time, illustrated by a clock mounted above the doorway. “I need to go. I’ll see you later.” He grinned as he ducked down to cup Donna’s face, kissing her sweetly, with just enough enthusiasm to leave her slightly breathless as he pulled away. 

So preoccupied with the way Donna’s lips had tinged slightly darker pink, it took Josh seconds longer than it should’ve for him to realise his mistake. His girlfriend’s eyes widened at the same time his mouth dropped, immediately breaking their eye contact as Josh cleared his throat. Donna had resorted to chewing on the nail of her thumb and Lord, he really had to stop looking back at her doing that if he had any chance of gaining a rational thought in the situation. 

Not uncommonly for Josh, rational had decided it wasn’t required to solve their problem, instead pushing forward reckless or even stupid to combat their slip up. He turned to his best friend, who was looking between Josh and Donna with a fascinated confusion and decided there was no going back as he placed his palm on the man’s jaw. 

“Sam! Come here, buddy.” They kissed briefly, almost falling back into an old rhythm before Josh separated them, moving round the table to where their final companion had frozen, leg crossed over the other and eyebrow raised in a perfect display of disapproval. 

“Ceej. Always a pleasure.” He was about to duck down before she raised her hand, halting in front of his face. 

“Don’t you dare, sunshine.” 

“Right. I will be..” Josh trailed off, exhaling deeply before he practically sprinted from the room. 

C.J. looked between Sam and Donna once he’d vacated, slamming closed the file in her hands. 

“Anyone got anything they wanna share?” 

——

Donna was near enough to forgetting the incident hours later as she leant on her desk in the bullpen, sharing a packet of peanuts with Sam as he mourned his writing motivation for the day, before they were ambushed by the aggravated southern drawl of Ainsley Hayes. 

“You will not _believe_ the lack of professionalism I just encountered. Josh Lyman just asked to kiss me right in the corridor.” Donna nearly choked on a nut, Sam patting her back as she coughed. The man in question had stumbled in behind her, wincing as he listened to the blonde’s declaration. 

“Joshua.” His girlfriend looked past Ainsley to him, folding her arms over her chest. “Any comment?” 

“C.J. was coming to talk to me and she was looking annoyed and..” Josh stammered, kneading the back of his neck with his palm. 

“Man, was that overcompensating.” Sam provided. 

“Damn straight it was overcompensating.” Donna followed, her and Sam sporting identical expressions as their seating positions mirrored each other, successfully creeping Josh out. 

“Okay, Grady twins. I get it.” He threw an apologetic glance at Ainsley before sliding past her to stand directly in front of Donna. He played with her hands, not fully holding them as he exhaled, looking at her with the softest and most regretful expression. 

“I’m sorry. Today’s been-“ 

“Joshua!”

“Fuck.” He heard Leo’s shout before he saw him, spinning around to face his boss and shield Donna. 

“Will somebody, preferably not the perpetrator of this, explain why I’m close to filing harassment claims against my deputy.” 

Donna, tracing small circles along the small of his back, peaked out from behind him to address Leo. 

“You see, Josh accidentally kissed me. Then, for reasons known only to himself..” She glared but Josh noticed it didn’t reach her mouth, lips attempting not to quirk as she continued, “..he proceeded to kiss Sam. nearly C.J. and now apparently _Ainsley_ in some kind of desperate retraction.”

“Son, did you hit your head? So. What? You two are?” Leo was rubbing his forehead as if he was working out a migraine, a migraine he suspected might go by the name of Josh. Upon seeing their proximity and the beginning of Donna’s nod, the older man thought it over for a minute before he kicked into his usual productive mode. 

“Okay. Donna, I should have some free time after 6 if you could stop by my office to discuss the logistics of your reassignment. In the meantime, Josh, do you think you’ll be able to contain yourself in your fairly prestigious place of work or shall I send you home for the day?” Josh gulped, knowing better than to open his mouth and face more of Leo’s tirade. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I owe the President $50.” He wandered off, trailed by a murmur of “anyone but the goddamn President.” 

Josh dropped his head onto Donna’s shoulder, lacing their fingers together for comfort as she questioned him. 

“Do you think we should tell him we’ve been together for weeks?” She felt the shake in the crook of her neck. 

“Definitely not.” 


	10. i said, romeo take me, somewhere we can be alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> josh and donna. inauguration 2007.  
> that’s all you’re getting.

“I need your help.” A restless Josh stood in the doorway, rolling on the balls of his feet as he tapped his hand on the top of the frame. 

Transition had become well acquainted with Josh’s fidgeting but this had a distinctly different energy of stress from his behaviour before vacation. The preferably warm weather had not been the only culprit to giving the man a soft glow, as Sam noticed the prominence of Josh’s dimples whenever he could catch a glimpse of a similarly golden Donna. Josh openly in love had taken ten years off his face, the hard lines of exhaustion hiding away for the time being. Now when he sprang about, it wasn’t from coiled up tension, but rather the same childish energy Sam remembered from their earlier days together. 

The man looked over his lenses, lowering the newspaper in his hands slightly to catch a glimpse of his bouncing best friend. 

“If it in any way involves a fireplace, we are too old.” Josh’s eyebrows furrowed for a second before he caught on, letting out a small exhale of laughter at the memory. 

“I have a plan and it’s risky and possibly a little stupid..”

“They often are.” Sam smirked and Josh shot a glare in retaliation. He swung himself into the room, perching on the arm of a chair in Sam’s makeshift workspace.

“Do you forget I’m your boss?” 

Sam only laughed at that, returning a glance to his paper as a signal for Josh to steer the conversation back to its intended course. “You have _got_ to stop pulling that ‘boss’ card with me like I haven’t seen you throw up in a plant pot outside Donna’s apartment.”

Josh thought that if anything, this was a brilliant demonstration of his level of responsibility. Held up and virtually dragged around by Donna and Sam after a particularly long night at the Hawk and Dove in their first Bartlet term, his one semi-sober thought when arriving at his assistant’s place was that he didn’t want to throw up on her or anything she owned. The plant pot was a creative solution, if he did say so himself. And he figured Donna must’ve been a little thankful when he groggily came to the next morning on her couch, judging by the aspirin and plate of toast arranged on the table in front of him. He smiled at how his brain has prioritised those parts of that memory and convinced himself that even if it was a little stupid, he was doing the right thing. 

“What are your plans for inauguration night?” 

—

Donna had clocked off earlier than Josh in several of the few days before the inauguration, his new job much more suited to the logistics of the final transition than hers. The President-elect’s office was bustling, and although Donna and Helen had much to cover themselves, it was hardly staffing an administration.

She was thankful Josh had managed not to fall back into his all energy drink-no sleep lifestyle and was hoping having someone to crawl into bed with and wear him out had much to do with such. However, she’d noticed him acting nervous in a way that had nothing to do with the job or the President, identifiable from how long she’d known him.

“I need your help.” C.J. looked up to see Donna, waiting for an invitation to seat herself in one of the visitor chairs. 

“Donna, my darling. I hope Josh isn’t sending you in the hopes I’ll be more forgiving about Kazakhstan.” Donna’s lips twitched at that. She may be getting ready to take on being arguably the second most powerful woman in the country, but foreign policy was never her strong suit. She shook her head. 

“It’s not work related.” She watched some of the tension leave C.J’s shoulders, receiving a bright smile from her friend. 

“In that case, all ears. Do we need a drink?”

“It’s 4pm, Ceej.” Donna giggled, shaking herself out of her coat and folding it over the back of the chair. 

“I’m preparing for California.” 

Donna placed her clasped hands on her knees, a mannerism of hers C.J. recognised as meaning the woman had something to present. 

“Josh is being, I don’t know. Suspicious.” 

C.J’s eyes widened. 

“What are you trying to say to me, Donna?”

“I’m not sure. What are your plans for inauguration night?”

—

The snow had started falling just as Santos shooed them out of the building to prepare for the balls. It had covered Josh’s street in the couple of hours they had spent distracting each other, leisurely getting ready themselves. 

Donna had worn red, which Josh protested put him at an immediate disadvantage as he played with the soft cherry fabric, moving himself under it twice before she was allowed to start on her hair and makeup. Even then he took his life in his hands, pressing kisses into her shoulders and neck as she maneuvered the curling iron. Part of them knew that today was a turning point, and Josh was taking advantage of all their time with one another before he had to throw himself into being Chief of Staff. 

“I have a confession.” Josh bit his lip slightly as he sat on the bed with Donna between his legs, working the tie around his collar. 

“You can tie a tie?” She raised her eyebrow, failing to be distracted as she tucked the fabric under his collar. 

“How did you-“

“You were 37 years old when we met. You’re lucky I’ve indulged you as long as I have.” His mouth fell open slightly and Donna took the opportunity to press a kiss to the corner before standing back and admiring her work. 

“Rumour has it I had a crush on you.” He smirked, grabbing her hands and edging her back into him. 

“Is that so? I thought you just liked being a pain in the ass.” Donna sassed. 

“That too. You good to go?” Josh stood, still clutching her hands between his. He had a thing about being physically attached to her in one way or another, holding her hand or placing his in it’s home on the small of her back. 

“Uh huh. Just need to put my earrings in. I’ll only be a minute.”

“Great. See you down there.” Josh left a lingering kiss on her cheek before bounding out of the room, grabbing his coat as he went. A second later, Donna heard the door slam and resigned to letting the man do what he wanted, rummaged around for her earrings. 

As she adjusted the clasp on her left ear, a clatter against the window garnered her attention, followed shortly by another. She watched as the second clump of snow hit the glass and wandered over, making sure Josh’s hands were free of the compacted ice before she slid the window open, rolling her eyes at the arrogant grin she received. 

“How many attempts did that take you?” Donna called down, personally unaffected whether she bothered any of Josh’s neighbours. 

“Easier when it’s your own apartment. Got your bearings.”

“You are insufferable.” Josh feigned hurt but couldn’t hide his dimples for long before he picked up another ball of snow to threaten her. 

“I am romantic and nostalgic. Now get down here!” She slammed the window just as his gloved hand made the throw, giggling at the immaturity of her boyfriend. Having placed everything she needed in Josh’s coat pockets, she made sure the apartment door was locked before joining him out on the white sheeted pavement. 

“You look amazing.” Intentional or not, his identical tone tugged violently on her heartstrings as his eyes bore into her own. Ecstatic that she actually could, she kissed him, lingering just above his lips as she murmured. 

“I’m not sitting on your lap again.” 

—

The fifth ball was hosted at the White House. Helen Santos had been pretty clear she wanted the kids both involved with the event, and in bed by ten, and people were quickly learning not to challenge the new First Lady. Donna had spoken to too many people and not had enough to drink to be fully enjoying the night’s celebrations, but as often as he could Josh would separate himself from the President and whisk her onto the dance floor. It felt liberating being able to sway as a couple, stealing kisses from him as opposed to tiptoeing around that she would get too close and rouse any suspicion. When the music began to slow on one of their several waltzes, he brought his lips to her ear and whispered for her to follow him as he took them out of the crowd and into the darkened corridors. 

“Joshua, I was very clear about us _not_ sneaking off to have sex in the White House.” Donna chastised, whilst making no real attempt to detach her hand from her boyfriend’s. He paused them for a moment, turning to look at her and raising an eyebrow playfully. 

“Do you mind if I record that and play it back another day when you’ve dragged me into some closet?” She rolled her eyes at that but Josh noticed the slight tinge of her cheeks, edging closer to the red of her dress. “Anyway, that’s not what we’re doing.” 

“Where are we going then?” Josh didn’t need to see her to know she was pouting, never a fan of mystery. 

“The old stomping ground. Let’s hope Calley doesn’t enjoy rooting around cupboards too much. I’ve got a bottle from ‘98 in that one behind the desk.” They moved hand in hand through the familiar corridors of the west wing, their speed similar to when she would rush him back and forth between meetings. As they rounded towards the operations bullpen, Donna heard a faint sound, initially worried someone else had the same idea as them. 

“What’s that? Wait. Can you hear music?”

“Schubert.” Donna eyed him with confusion, unlacing their fingers as she moved forward to investigate. Pushing the doors that separated them from the foyer, she wandered into the room that held such a big part of her life. It was shoddily lit, save from where a string of lights illuminated her old desk, adorned with an obnoxious amount of bouquets. Donna threw a hand over her mouth, turning back to where Josh leaned against the door, grinning at her. As usual, the bow tie had failed to survive the night, but Donna had a secret soft spot for how he managed to keep a small part of his disheveled self in his most elaborate outfits. 

Josh gave a small nod, motioning for her to continue round to the desk as he spoke. 

“Our first year here, the NSC gave me a card. It would keep me safe when nuclear, or smallpox.. when whatever happened. And, goddammit I couldn’t for the life of me understand why, but that whole day I was thinking about how I didn’t wanna live without you.” Donna felt her eyes begin to water as she looked at the elaborate floral display, framing the instantly recognisable leather bound title. Josh had moved so he was just behind her, watching as her breath came out in small exhales of appreciation. 

“Josh…”

“Take a look. I might’ve edited the inscription.” Her hands were shaking slightly as she moved the cover to reveal those comments that were etched in her brain. 

“Josh.” The words of the Josh from years ago had faded just slightly, contrasting with the fresh ink. Donna had thumbed through the book a number of times since she was gifted it and the already worn copy had collected new symbols of cherished ownership. It had left the White House and travelled the country with her, wrapped and safely stored in the bottom of her suitcase for reasons she took too long to admit to herself. No wonder she was suspicious of Josh if he had been inconspicuous enough to alter this from under her nose. The tips of her fingers brushed over the new, darkened lettering, victim of the man’s best calligraphy skills.   
  


**_Will you marry me?_ **

“I’m not sure when I fell in love with you but it was probably in this office, watching you keep me on my toes and refuse to make me coffee. I know I loved watching you get where you are; to becoming this confident, incredibly strong and I have to say, really quite sexy, force of nature. I know I spent a lot of time being stupid and naivë and I know we’re still forgiving each other for that. I know that I hope you never learn to keep things at arm's length. Especially me. I never want to leave your side again, Donnatella. Where you go, I go, if that’s okay with you? How do you feel about spending forever stuck with me?” Josh reached into his pocket, revealing a velvet box, and looking so endearingly nervous as he opened it to her. 

Donna struggled to find words, merely nodding before she threw herself at Josh, wrapping herself around him before she clutched his jaw and brought their lips together. Josh returned the kiss, struggling to hold back his smile as she attacked him with her mouth. Separating them so he could breathe air back into his lungs, he let out a soft chuckle at her response. Her head fell onto his shoulder, situating herself in his neck and pressing a light kiss there to maintain a suitable amount of contact. 

“I meant it.” He heard Donna laugh at that, re-emerging to bring him into another, more delicate kiss. 

“I love you, so much.”

“I love you too.” 

They remained holding onto one another as he stroked a hand over her face, no longer able to contain the beam of his smile, before he registered the hand wound behind her back was still clutching the ring. Taking her palm in his, he slotted the diamond onto her slender digit, taking a second to admire his decision before kissing her once again. 

“God, I have to call C.J.” Donna’s eyes widened, separating their bodies but letting his hands fall to her waist. 

“Really?” 

“She told me she’s the first call if this is what happened.” Donna squirmed, glancing amongst the flowers for where she knew there was a phone. 

“Wait a minute. You knew?!” Josh cried, his volume causing her to raise a brow. 

“We only suspected..”

“Goddamn it. Sam!” He released her to flail his hands, clearly hoping his partner in crime had remained close to the scene after settling it up. 

“Shush.” Donna laughed, pressing her index to his lips and letting them re-join together. “Leave the man be.”

“You’re too observant for me sometimes.” He whispered, running small circles around her waist and the small of her back with the tips of his fingers. Donna moved her palms back to his cheeks, the metal of the ring cold against his skin as she stared at it. 

“Rest of your life, baby.” 

“Rest of my life.” 


	11. i don’t like that anyone would die to feel your touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set somewhere in mid s3. someone from donna’s past attempts contact and josh’s reaction is more than a little bit dramatic.

The day was winding down as Josh emerged from his office, a self satisfied grin at the issue free afternoon they’d managed. Those occasions were rare and brought out a Josh that was impossibly smug. He sidled up to where Donna was standing, phone resting in the crook of her neck as she hung up. 

“Who was that?” Josh nosed, a lilt in his voice. 

“It wasn’t for you.” Donna mimicked his tone, setting the phone back into the receiver and folding her arms as she leaned on her desk with a smile playing on her lips. 

“Oh, Donna.” Josh almost sang. “You’re getting too comfortable if you’re using the office for personal calls.” His hands were locked behind his back, wrist resting on a palm as he restrained himself from rocking back and forth. The roll of her eyes was not hidden. 

“Josh.”

“No, but who was it?” Josh’s expression bordered on a pout. “Your dad?” He brightened. “We need to catch up on the stats for this season. I know he loves it when I find a way to shoehorn politics into the conversation.” Donna tried to ignore how her stomach fluttered at the thought of Josh and her dad. She supposed it was karma for all the hours she spent in contact with his mom. That image was much nicer than the truth. 

She shook her head. “It wasn’t my dad.”

“Then who?” Josh was good at prying, and almost impossible to not confide in at this slightly vulnerable moment. 

“It was Dr. Freeride.” It emerged as an exhaled whisper. Josh’s eyebrows knitted, not close enough to decode. 

“Never pegged you for one that mumbles, Donnatella.” 

“Dr. Freeride.” Donna rushed out, her confidence only minimally increased. She could hear the grit of Josh’s teeth. 

“What?” The man could shriek. 

“Volume, Josh.” Her voice was still soft, nervous. “This is a place of work. Pretty important one at that.” She tried to snicker but was left breathless at how Josh’s eyes had darkened in what looked like worry. 

“Uh uh. Don’t skirt. What the fuck is  _ he _ calling you for?” Donna wasn’t sure she’d heard Josh put so much distaste into a word. And this was an opinionated man who dealt with republicans on a daily basis. 

“Okay, the language is definitely not appropriate either. He was just saying he’s in town.” Donna had started to toy with a thread on her skirt, picking and pulling at it until it increased, anything to avoid Josh’s burning eye contact. 

“Well, get him out of town!” Josh exclaimed, his pitch flickering in that way it did when he was exasperated. Donna finally plucked up the courage to look at him, the stupid comment instantly endeared by his concerned behaviour. Her lips perked. 

“Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now?” She was holding back a laugh at the dramatic response, touched by how offended he seemed on her behalf. Josh’s expression was wild, mirroring his hair as his movements became more impatient. 

“Ridiculous? He’ll look ridiculous when I’m finished with him, that’s for sure.” He spun on his heels, storming towards the office and leaving Donna in a shocked beam at his maturity levels. Banging noises started from where the man was rummaging around, his organisation strategy making it impossible to find anything without causing a ruckus. 

“You are a grown man. You’re basically responsible for running the country. God forbid the voters see this..”

“I know it’s here somewhere.” The clattering subsided and a second later Josh re-emerged, twirling a baseball bat, flicking his right wrist.

“Oh, brother.” Josh settled back in front of her, tapping the top of the bat rhythmically on his left palm in the typical threatening stance. Donna thought he looked around fourteen years old, gearing up to receive the first pitch at his first high school game. 

“Look at yourself.” She grinned. Josh frowned for a second, clearly not expecting such a reaction, but happy to see it nonetheless. Making her smile seemed more important than intimidation in that moment. He dropped his hand, letting the bat swing back to his side. Josh bit his lip, wondering if he’d picked up the nervous habit from her. 

“You’re not gonna see him, though?” His voice was low. 

“Of course I’m not gonna see him.”

“Because the way he-“ 

She cut him off. “I’m not gonna see him, Josh.” 

“Good.”

They stared at each other, becoming increasingly aware it was going on for too long. Donna compensated by spilling out, “Amy’s waiting for you.” Josh’s muscles stiffened. 

“Okay.” He nodded but remained stock-still, making no attempt to act on her comment. His eyes were locked and Donna hoped that this display was a signifier that he didn’t want to leave her without being reassured. 

“Josh. That part of my life is over. And some idiot gives me flowers every year to celebrate that.” Donna scoffed, unable to stop herself. 

His dimples deepened. “Sounds like a pretty generous idiot.” She giggled a little and for a moment Josh forgot why they were even there. 

“He’s okay.” 

“We could go out, tonight.” Josh raised an eyebrow. “Sam, C.J, the gang. I can reschedule Amy.” He ruffled his hair a little with his free hand, the cogs in his brain already coming up with a plan. 

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Enjoy your night.” Josh tried not to make his disappointment noticeable as he nodded, wanting to do anything except leave her alone. He caught her eye, non verbally asking her once more. Her head shook ever so slightly in response. 

“You promise?” 

“Promise.” For a second Donna wondered if he was gonna raise his pinky. He seemed to be in that kind of mood. Not that she would’ve minded. It would possibly give her an insane level of comfort to feel their fingers lock, a physical embodiment of their invisible tether. 

Instead he just smiled; eyes so earnest Donna felt an inescapable urge to be trapped in this moment. But Josh cleared his throat, gaze darting to the ground as his repressed memories of who was waiting for him returned.

“I better go.” Her hand gripped the desk a little tighter as she nodded, unable to resist a small smirk at his display of boy-ish charm. He was swaying a little as he backed away, throwing her one more grin before he turned. 

“Josh?”

“Hmm?” He swivelled back with an immediacy, shortening their distance again. 

Donna gestured to his right hand, still swinging the wooden instrument slightly. “The bat.” 

“Right.” He chuckled, tapping her shin lightly before placing it on the nearest surface and exiting the bullpen, willing himself not to think too hard as he left to find woman he was supposed to be interested in. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thank you to my trusty idea folks fede and eve. always my first supporters! and thanks to anyone who takes the time to comment on this really they all bring me IMMENSE joy even if sometimes i’m not sure how to respond just know you’ve managed to make my day.


	12. i’m begging for you to take my hand....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre series/spoilers up to 2x02. two moments about the purest form of human connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda different but i read this tumblr prompt set and i was just obsessed with writing a little piece on their hands. i feel like i could do more with this though so, who knows, the next chapter might be another two moments.

**i.**

Josh thought the first time he’d link hands with Donna would be under different circumstances. A nagging sensation he pushed down immediately concluded it would be romantic, a nervous intertwining of fingers as she gifted him one of her enigmatic grins. Instead, the wooden table was an uncomfortable pressure on his elbow and the number of their friends peering over shoulders was more than he’d envisioned for what he considered a monumental moment. 

Toby had ruled for Donna to use her dominant arm, a motion she’d tried to protest under some feminist rationale before he’d clarified it was her level of intoxication disadvantaging her. She wasn’t drunk, just glassy eyed and loose lipped, her giggling making Josh feel like he was the one hinderanced if the tug on his heart strings could count as such. 

Her palms were impractically soft, his assistant’s preference for typing absolving her of the writing calluses that burdened Josh, thankfully hidden on the fingers not covering hers. Donna was also comfortingly warm, a pleasant contrast to his perpetually cold appendages, an unexplained phenomenon for someone raised on New England temperatures. 

C.J. had termed herself their referee, quickly rescinded by Sam on the grounds she was fairing worse than Donna, himself slurring his usually eloquent words. 

Josh, who was more than happy to stay connected to Donna but less so to listen to the others’ bickering, granted Toby the means of a countdown and he was soon feeling the full weight of Donna’s muscles pressed into his palm.

“Jesus, farm girl.” Josh exclaimed, watching the strain in his veins as she wrestled. Her tongue poked from between her lips in concentration and Josh knew immediately he was more done for from that than any level of strength she was exuding. 

Donna smirked. “I grew up in a condo.” 

His entrancement was enough of a distraction for her to successfully flatten his arm, the eruption of noise from his surroundings the only reminder it was not a private display. Josh mourned the contact as soon as they detached, instead feeling a commiserating smack on the shoulder from Sam. Donna was practically glowing with delight, left hand combing through her hair shyly as C.J. whooped praises loud enough to distract the nearby patrons. 

“Come on, I’ll buy you a drink to nurse my ego.” He nudged the tips of her now resting fingers with his own, letting them lace together as she moved from her side of the booth and followed him to the bar, their hands finally joined in the way he desired.   
  


**ii.**

At that moment, he felt his eyes were the closest to pleading that was possible without a verbal contribution. The practical mindset he hoped for in these situations was behind him, fucked off as soon as the scream pierced the air. Donna had rushed in, her hands reaching up to wipe his tears as she whispered soothing reassurances, and the “Stay?” had fallen from Josh’s lips before he could stop it. 

She’d hesitated briefly, resolve still mostly intact, before his gentle shaking convinced her there was no way she could, in good conscience, deny the request. He felt Donna’s thumb brush under his eye once more before she nodded, moving to knock the light back off and return the room to its moonlit ambiance. Josh heard her shuffle under the covers beside him and as soon as the distance was conceivable, clutched her hand in his. 

The intensity of Josh’s grip had been rough at first, relaxing as his breathing finally settled until he was playing with her fingers, staring directly at the ceiling as he focused in on the movements. 

If his mind could fixate on tracing patterns around her palm, he could go back to that arm wrestle, back to the White House that was simultaneously altering lives and joking around with his family. He could go back to interlocking his and Donna’s hands through it all, anything but the all engulfing rage growing from his chest. 

Josh’s brain was scrambled with uncertainty around whether the searing pain in his heart was psychological or real, the answer not mattering to the effect on maintaining air in his lungs. But if he let his eyes shut, the soft squeezes Donna was providing him with could dull the ache momentarily. 

He didn’t want to contemplate how the dream involved Donna, not with her solid presence in his grasp, grounding him to an unknown plane of existence. For a moment there were no gunshots and aching red marks, no hierarchy or damning rules about their dynamic. Everything was her, how her slender fingers felt like a lifeline between his own. 

She turned to face him without letting them separate, understanding the importance of their sustained connection, and began to hum in the softest tone imaginable, so faint he would miss it under any other circumstances. He twisted as much as the injury would allow to join her, the gold of her hair immune to darkness as he watched it glow. The combination of senses was making him hazy, and he nearly laughed at how perfectly she could anticipate his needs in all walks of life. 

“Thank you.” Josh whispered hoarsely. Silence re-engulfed them before Donna’s lips twitched, her only response on the matter to squeeze his hand once more. 


	13. ...wreck my plans, that’s my man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoilers up to 7x16/post canon. three more moments about the purest form of connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. i guess this is like a 5 times fic that happens to be split in two. i can’t explain it either. there was just more prompts i wanted to write and it felt weird to add them onto that last chapter. 
> 
> also, i don’t believe it warrants a rating change... but there is sexual content in this chapter. i suppose. nothing graphic ???

**iii.**

He’d taken her hand to be guided onto the rink, the other still firmly planted on the boundary, some metaphor for the border between dignity and embarrassment. Donna glared at the dramatic display, tugging till he had no choice but to let go, legs immediately splaying further than natural. Josh’s balance on a normal surface left something to be desired, the unnatural texture beneath him only accentuating the issue. 

“This was possibly the worst idea you’ve ever had Donnatella, and I’ve been compiling a list.” He heard a scoff from beside him, barely audible over the scraping of metal on ice that shocked from all directions. He was cursing the psychological barrier that stopped him saying no to Donna, babbling under his breath of previous incidents until he noticed the lack of attention and lack of physical attachment, blonde hair whipping around as she spun. 

“It’s my birthday present.” Donna pouted, settling to a stop and placing her hands on her hips, not just unfazed by the ice but positively elegant on it. 

“Your birthday was over a month ago.” He deadpanned, finally getting enough composure to start a shuffle, knowing she’d fly past him at a moment’s notice. On the contrary, Donna kept her pace slow, gliding in small patterns to remain by his side. 

“And my hellish boss had me working all night.” She sighed. “ _Thankfully,_ his grovelling included a promise to make it up to me at a later date. Well, sunshine, today’s your later date.” 

Josh huffed, the November chill visualising his exhale. His long coat, although well designed for the temperature, felt like another obstacle as it flapped and brushed against his legs, moving at snailing speeds as he skidded. His plaid scarf was wrapped around the neck of his companion, often finding its way into her possession over the winter season. He briefly wondered what the Josh from before ‘Bartlet for America’ would think, seeing him spending his free time outside the White House clumsily ice skating with his assistant. The truth of it all was that although he was a little uncomfortable, he wouldn’t trade this for a lonelier, more tense version of himself, even as his feet lost control below him. 

“Donna. Donna. Donna. Quick. Help.” Josh’s hand flew out in a panic and latched onto Donna’s arm until he found the familiar palm, still unstable on his legs and breathing heavily as he cried out. She slid round to grab his other hand, deceptively strong as she solidified his stance. He quietened down as Donna pulled them both to the barrier, leaning him against it before she burst out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. 

Josh’s mouth dropped in outrage as she clutched her side, her already pink cheeks reddening rapidly. He’d skate away if her laugh wasn’t the most endearing noise, and if he magically gained the competence to. Raising his eyebrow as she purposefully let out a breath in an attempt to control herself, she linked their hands once more and began to move backwards, pulling him along with her as she smirked a “Come on.” 

**iv.**

It wasn’t like they needed another level of intimacy at the moment he clutched her hand in his, but Josh craved a connection to her in any way possible and there was something that transcended time whenever their fingers interlocked, a reminder of every part of their relationship at once, something they had always had. 

The previous night had been fast touches, moaning into each other’s mouths and her leaving emotional and physical marks on his skin. The room was dark and the aftermath awkward and he hadn’t waited seven long years to not worship every inch of Donna’s impossibly smooth and softly freckled skin the way it deserved. 

Her proposition to him this morning felt like a lifeline for that, and to fight against the robotic brain processes that had been sending him spiralling. Not many things could take his mind off politics, but all five senses of Donna at his disposal topped the list. 

He sent a thanks to the Texan sunlight as she glowed above him, her nails pressed into his knuckles and her back arched. It was a moment that could never be recreated and if he didn’t get the opportunity to see her this way again, the scene in front of him would play on repeat like a favourite home movie. Being with Donna was like living in a constant haze, the dreamlike state he entered whenever she made suggestive comments in the past long overshadowed by the feeling of being surrounded by her. Josh contemplates that her hair is shinier and her eyes darker and he’s begging to run his tongue around the sheen over her exposed skin. 

He reaches up to meet her in a rough kiss, still caressing his thumb over hers as their forearms increased pressure in the mattress, everything so blindingly intense he feels his eyes force closed as their lips move together. Donna is in his mouth and his brain and clenching around him, bracketing his legs with her own and Josh wonders for a moment if they’re going to merge into one, if he could lose himself completely in her. He adjusts their movements and her mouth falls open, the sound so beautiful his lungs might stop. 

“Josh...” She spoke low and breathy, his name falling from her lips in several different ways in the last hour, all of them his favourite. The lids of her eyes fluttered, parts of her fringe falling over them as she moved. 

Donna’s eyes met his through her lashes as she tightened her grip on his hands, moving one of them up to graze her hip bone and along the top of her thighs. “..Put your hands to better use.”

**v.**

Only a limited number of the Santos administration’s members were aware of the concept of ‘Bartlet’s bulldog.’ Those from the campaign knew a Josh so highly strung his blood was formed from caffeine and his words bit like the old nickname, but the same group knew of a stress relief that had a name and a head of blonde hair. 

The newer and younger White House staff thought an angry chief of staff was a rarity, saved for extensive bouts in the Situation Room. The Josh Lyman they saw would exit a lengthy discussion on Kazakhstan, scrub his hand over the lines on his forehead, and go find his wife. 

They’d unwittingly created a tradition of sharing lunch in one of their offices, but when Josh was employed elsewhere, Donna would head down to the mess, enjoying the nostalgia from a time where chief of staff to the First Lady was just another senior position. She was scrolling through her schedule when he appeared, ducking down to kiss her softly before sitting opposite her and grabbing her hand to play with her fingers. 

“Rough morning?” Donna slid her thumb along his. 

Josh gave a small smile, coaxing the dimple only briefly as he threw her a look of complete adoration. “Not anymore. You got any time?”

“Not really.” She laughed, taking the final sips of her coffee with her free hand. “You?” 

“Nope.” He grinned. “Let’s go.” 

He pulled her up, letting her collect the papers and dispose of the coffee cup all whilst maintaining their connection as they began to move back into the White House halls. It was a natural rhythm, their paces trained to be identical and their arms swaying in time. Josh had a thing about not letting her go, even when Otto appeared on his left side, brandishing a folder impatiently. 

“Send it over to Lou. She can come see me at the end of the day.” Donna didn’t have time to focus on his response before her right shoulder was being tapped for attention as they rounded past communications. 

“Here, give me that. Go ask Annabeth about Tuesday afternoon.” Their hands lifted naturally to accommodate for an assistant rushing between them before they came to a halt outside Josh’s office. 

He raised her knuckle to his lips. “I love you.”

“Love you too. See you tonight.” Donna let their grip drop before she started back towards the East Wing, the ghost of Josh’s hand still joined in hers. 

  
  
  



End file.
